The Sky of Magic and Science
by MidnightxDemon
Summary: A collection of Lokane drabbles and Random themes. One-shot stories that have small fluffy moments.
1. Dark

**A/N: Midnight here... this entire area in here is one-shot stories. I do hope you enjoy. Please Fav, comment, request, or follow in you enjoy it.**

* * *

_Dark side of me._

Jane sat in her small lawn chair. Resting her drained out body, she closed her eyes barely. The warmth of the blazing fire filled her a new hope. The flames were snake tongues flickering to get attention. The sound of crickets chipped away, and the crackling of the ceder wood in the fire. The smell was like a forest in the desert.

A flash of green lit up the area in front of her. A dark figure came into view. A lean- not skinny- olive skin, and black hair man. Jane stare at him as if analyzing data on the computer. He worn a green and gold outfit, while holding a secptor with a blue sphere in it. It was Thor's brother... Loki. Of course he would visit her, just to get to Thor. A shame really, she was just a friend to him. She had a small crush on him.

"Hello Miss. Foster ," a deep husk voice came from the man.

"Hello Prince Loki, come to kill me at last?" Jane voice had hatred in it. Vemon. A high pitch crackle. It felt like she was possessed to Loki. She wanted to die. A broken heart sucks. Thought-out her life, she was raped. She felt like a whore. Her job was the laughing stock of the science community. Her theories where dismissed. That was when Thor came and her theories became real. Then he left after promising to come back to her.

Loki tsked her as the waved his finger in the air. He had a grin on face that seemed like BS.

"Now, why would I do that... now?" He asked as a smile started to form on his lips.

"Why not... I got nothing to live for anymore. _'Dying is easy, it's living that scares me to death.'_" Jane said softly, "that was said by Annie Lennox."

Loki looked at her with sadden eyes. He walked around the fire, and sat down on the other lawn chair.

"Who is she?" He asked softly, he watched her carefully as she opened her brown eyes. She was looking at the sky.

"She's a scottish singer- songwriter, political activist and philanthropist. A lot of her quotes speak the truth."

"Is this because of my brother... you know he's not going to come back."

Jane let out a small chuckle, " not even close. I died inside a long, long time ago. Once my mentor Erik dies, then I have nothing to love for. This being the reason I don't fear death, Prince Loki. The reason why I welcome death as a old friend."

Loki felt sad for the mortal women. He cleared throat, "what about Thor?"

"What about him?" She asked, still staring at the stars.

"Don't you love him?"

"I...I know he's with Lady Sif. I recall her jealous face when I kissed him... I felt nothing. So that must mean nothing." Jane voice cracked a little.

"Don't kill yourself Jane... you have people who care for you... and I promise I won't kill you."

"Why?"

"Because I can keep my promises to my word when I mean it. Unlike my brother, and Jane the reason why I came was to tell you that you're not alone in the dark." Sighing he got up from the chair and offered his hand to her. "Now the real reason that I am here is... I am going to take over earth. I need somebody to shield me from my brother. If the All-father uses his powers to get here."

"So I am your human shield, correct."

"Correct."

"So... when do we begin."


	2. Silver Roses and The Beast

**A/N: A Lokane Fanfiction with a fairy tale twist of Beauty and the Beast. Do take note these are one-shot stories. You can request something.**

**~Midnight**

**XXXX**

**Requested: A friend**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

Once upon a time ... There live two Princes. One was born in his own country and the other one was born from the other. However both were raised in one palace. The second son was the ice prince or silver tongue of two countries' Asgard and Jotunheim. An orphan of war, he hid himself from his own anger. He travelled far away to be away. His heart was made out of ice. On his travels he found a new place; an abandon castle. Hiding from the rest of the world, this had laid deep into the dark forest. However as the weeks pass and then turn into months. A deep loud roar echoed the castle.

One year passed. The prince counted.

Two years passed, and the prince hid.

Four continued into five long year. Until fate decided to help the young prince, once the time came.

So this is where we begin. Further down the area… a small family of four live in a small little house at the borders of both countries. A merchant that went by the name Eric was setting off for market in Asgard. A three day journey was it for him to travel. He gathered up his three daughters, Sif (the oldest), Darcy (the middle child), and his foster daughter Jane (the youngest). He asked each of his three daughters what she would like as a present on his return. The first daughter wanted a brocade dress, the second a pearl necklace, but the third, the youngest, prettiest and sweetest of them all, said to her father:

"All I'd like is a rose you've picked specially for me! I like nature and I love the skies. However a rose be wonderful gift, Eric."

Eric nodded his head and set off. When the merchant had finished his business, he set off for home. However, a sudden storm blew up, and his horse could hardly make headway in the howling gale. Cold and weary, the merchant had lost all hope of reaching an inn when he suddenly noticed a bright light shining in the middle of a wood. As he drew near, he saw that it was a castle, bathed in light.

"I hope I'll find shelter there for the night," he said to himself. When he reached the door, he saw it was open, but though he shouted, nobody came to greet him. Plucking up courage, he went inside, still calling out to attract attention. On a table in the main hall, a splendid dinner lay already served. The merchant lingered, still shouting for the owner of the castle. But no one came, and so the starving merchant sat down to a hearty meal.

Overcome by curiosity, he ventured upstairs, where the corridor led into magnificent rooms and halls. A fire crackled in the first room and a soft bed looked very inviting. It was now late, and the merchant could not resist. He lay down on the bed and fell fast asleep. When he woke next morning, an unknown hand had placed a mug of steaming coffee and some fruit by his bedside.

The merchant had breakfast and after tidying himself up, went downstairs to thank his generous host. But, as on the evening before, there was nobody in sight. Shaking his head in wonder at the strangeness of it all, he went towards the garden where he had left his horse, tethered to a tree. Suddenly, a large rose bush caught his eye. These roses, however were ones that it was silver instead of pink, red, and white.

Remembering his promise to Jane, he bent down to pick a rose. Instantly, out of the rose garden, sprang a horrible beast, wearing splendid clothes. Two bloodshot eyes, gleaming angrily, glared at him and a deep, terrifying voice growled: "Ungrateful man! I gave you shelter, you ate at my table and slept in my own bed, but now all the thanks I get is the theft of my favorite flowers! I shall put you to death for this slight!" Trembling with fear, the merchant fell on his knees before the Beast. The Beast was a dark blue, with large horns.

"Forgive me! Forgive me! Don't kill me! I'll do anything you say! The rose wasn't for me, it was for my foster daughter Jane. I promised to bring her back a rose from my journey!" The Beast dropped the paw it had clamped on the unhappy merchant.

"I shall spare your life, but on one condition, that you bring me your daughter!" The terror-stricken merchant, faced with certain death if he did not obey, promised that he would do so. When he reached home in tears, his three daughters ran to greet him. After he had told them of his dreadful adventure, Jane put his mind at rest immediately.

"Dear God-father, I'd do anything for you! Don't worry, you'll be able to keep your promise and save your life! Take me to the castle. I'll stay there in your place!" The merchant hugged his daughter.

"I never did doubt your love for me. For the moment I can only thank you for saving my life." Her foster-sisters laughed at her for staying with the Beast. So Jane was led to the castle. Her books and clothes pack away in a small suitcase. The Beast, however, had quite an unexpected greeting for the girl. Instead of menacing doom as it had done with her father, it was surprisingly pleasant.

In the beginning, Jane was frightened of the Beast, and shuddered at the sight of it. Then she found that, in spite of the monster's awful head, her horror of it was gradually fading as time went by. She had one of the finest rooms in the Castle, and sat for hours, embroidering in front of the fire. And the Beast would sit, for hours on end, only a short distance away, silently gazing at her. Then it started to say a few kind words, till in the end, Jane was amazed to discover that she was actually enjoying its conversation. The days passed, and Jane and the Beast became good friends. He showed her magic, and the stars. She told him stories of her favorite moments. Then one day, the Beast asked the girl to be his wife.

Taken by surprise, Jane did not know what to say. Marry such an ugly monster? She would rather die! But she did not want to hurt the feelings of one who, after all, had been kind to her. And she remembered too that she owed it her own life as well as her god-father's.

"I really can't say yes," she began shakily. "I'd so much like to . . ." The Beast interrupted her with an abrupt gesture.

"I quite understand! And I'm not offended by your refusal!" Life went on as usual, and nothing further was said. One day, the Beast presented Jane with a magnificent looking glass. When Jane peeped into it, she could see her family, far away. It also showed the stars.

"You won't feel so lonely now," were the words that accompanied the gift. Jane stared for hours at her distant family. Then she began to feel worried. One day, the Beast found her weeping beside the looking glass.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kindly as always.

"My god-father is gravely ill and close to dying! Oh, how I wish I could see him again, before it's too late! He took care of me since I was seven. Without him, I'll be on the streets." But the Beast only shook its head.

"No! You will never leave this castle!" And off it stalked in a rage. However, a little later, it returned and spoke solemnly to the girl.

"If you swear that you will return here in seven days' time, I'll let you go and visit your god-father!" Jane threw herself at the Beast's feet in delight.

"I swear! I swear I will! How kind you are! You've made a loving foster- daughter so happy!"

In reality, Eric had fallen ill from a broken heart at knowing his daughter was being kept prisoner. When he embraced her again, he was soon on the road to recovery. Jane stayed beside him for hours on end, describing her life at the Castle, and explaining that the Beast was really good and kind. The days flashed past, and at last the merchant was able to leave his bed. He was completely well again. Jane was happy at last. However, she had failed to notice that seven days had gone by.

Then one night she woke from a terrible nightmare. She had dreamt that the Beast was dying and calling for her, twisting in agony. A man from Asgard was going to stab the Beast. A fire broke out from the castle. A single glass case silver rose petal fell onto the table.

"Come back! Come back to me!" The Beast was pleading. The solemn promise she had made drove her to leave home immediately.

"Hurry! Hurry, good horse!" she said, whipping her steed onwards towards the castle, afraid that she might arrive too late. The heavy rain began to pound harder. She could see an orange glow in the distant. Riding faster towards the burning castle, she watch it crackle and smell. She jumped off the horse and ran inside the burning building. She rushed up the stairs, calling, but there was no reply expect for the crackling fire. Her heart in her mouth, Jane ran into the garden, a small group gathered around the Beast who was lying on the ground. Barely breathing the Beast waited for death to come. Sprinting to the Beast's side Jane, collapsed next to him. Tears started to from at the corner of her eyes.

She kept muttering, "Don't die! Don't die!"

One of men reached out to grab her. She didn't even care. Her friend was dying in front of her and she didn't even tell him that she loved him.

A yellow, red and silver person came to view. He had a smug grin on his face. He killed the Beast.

"Y..yo-you bastard" She choked out a sob. She elbowed the guy holding her a slapped the leader right across the face. "What did he ever do to you?"

"He is a monster Lady. I heard rumors of him killing humans and raping females." He said, "however... you love him don't you?"

"Your logic is wrong. Who the fuck are you? Of course I love him. I would marry him too unlike you asshole."

His comrades growled at her, but the man raised his hand. "I am Prince Thor of Asgard... we been in search of the youngest Prince Loki for five years, now. Upon arriving here, I saw my own brother's outfit. This beast had killed him."

"Well Prince Thor... you need to know, not everybody who is a monster on the outside in a person on the inside. Therefore I love him no matter what."

The Prince's eyes sadden. A green flash came from behind her. Jane slowly turned around to see the Beast was completely gone. However standing in his place was a lean- not skinny- olive skin, and black hair man. He wore a green and gold outfit; his eyes were a dark green. He looked passed her to the prince, who gasped in shock. The comrade's faces looked shocked.

"Hello Brother, you know you could have just asked. Instead of trying to kill me" He asked the Prince on a cheeky manner.

"L-loki, I'm so sorry. How… What… Oh never mind. Please come home, mother and father is worried." Thor said, rushing to brother for a hug. Loki quickly pulled away.

"No, well not yet... I still after last thing before we return home" Loki said, as he turn around to Jane. "How I've been longing for this moment! I was suffering in silence, and couldn't tell my frightful secret. An evil witch turned me into a monster and only the love of a maiden willing to accept me as I was, could transform me back into my real self. My dearest! I'll be so happy if you'll marry me . . ."

"Of course my Prince" Jane said sweetly, with that Loki bent down a press a soft kiss on the lips. He broke the kiss a lifted her up.

"To Asgard then my love," he said.

"To Asgard" she whispered.

On the way home, the group came up with the greatest lies ever told. The one were Prince Thor killed the beast, rescuing his brother and Lady Jane. That both of the fell in love in the prison cell.

Asgard celebrated the welcome back to Prince Loki. His foster parents hugged him and welcome Jane as their new daughter.

The wedding took place shortly after and from that day on; the youngest Prince would have nothing but flowers and rose in his gardens. Expect they became silver instead of red, pink, and white.

Jane studied the skies and was teaching the children.

Her family moved into the palace. Lady Sif became the first female warrior. Darcy became an ambassador for Asgard to the nine countries. Eric saw Jane one last time before dying in peace.

So... never listen to the one about Prince Loki and Princess Jane were the prisoner of the Beast. The real story is the only one that is just finishing.

~The End~


End file.
